This invention relates to holding devices for tap and die, particularly to an improved construction of a combined tap and die holder.
A tap holder typically includes a housing having a rectangular recess 2 for receiving two clamping members 3 which can be moved to its clamping position or its releasing position by operating the handle 4, as shown in FIG. 1. A die holder typically comprises a housing having a circular recess 5 for receiving a die 6 and a clamping screw 7 for clamping the die in the housing, as shown in FIG. 2.